Dreams and Nightmares
by Keye
Summary: Done as a personal challenge of 50 prompts. Rogue and Gambit make their way through a number of life's little challenges, from everyday ordeals like breakfast and a rainstorm, to major battles with the XMen.
1. First Meeting

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the X-Men or any of the other characters, I just enjoy them. .

**Author's note:** I'm doing this as part of a 50 prompt challenge that I gave myself to hopefully give my muse a jumpstart to her ass. Hopefully, it will prove helpful. ;) If all works out, that means there are 49 more of these on the way, though I know it'll take awhile. Enjoy! Review! Let me know what you think!

* * *

**First Meeting**

Remy LeBeau stood in the Mansion's spacious lobby, Professor Xavier looking up at him as though the bald man knew that it would be impossible for the Cajun to be anything but impressed. Remy _was_ impressed, but he wasn't one to be show that. Not that he had to. Xavier could read his every thought, so it really didn't matter what he wanted to show. Xavier's smile was just further proof.

"Then you'll be staying with us?" the man asked, and Remy looked around a bit more, not entirely sure, before a woman walked down the stairs in front of him. He hesitated, watching her move, taking in every aspect of her form, and her emerald eyes rose as though she knew he was studying her. She held his gaze with a frown, finishing her way down the stairs, but it wasn't until she spoke that he'd made his decision.

"Who's da new boy, Professah?"

"Ah haven' been a boy in a _long_ while, _chere_," he returned, her Southern accent a relief to his ears. He'd thought he'd left the fine Southern belles behind.

She hesitated, as though she'd been taken off guard, then turned and corrected herself without further comment. "Who's da swamp rat?"

"Rogue, this is Remy LeBeau, or Gambit. He's going to be joining our numbers. Right, Remy?" the man once more asked, and Remy looked from Rogue to him, then back.

"Righ'."

Remy didn't go on to regret that decision, though there were times that he thought he did. Rogue was his driving force whenever he started thinking that moving on might be his best option, and he stayed. He proved his worth in a rather short time to the rest of the team, though a few would never let that on, but Rogue was the one who didn't seem willing to develop a new opinion on the man. All he wanted was for her to stop and just give him a chance, but she was locked up so tight that his attempts were falling on deaf ears. Yes, he was aware of her power, but he was willing to try anyway. If she'd let him.

He was in the process of putting the finishing touches on his newest plan to win at least a kind THOUGHT from Rogue when she actually walked into the kitchen, blinking sleepily at seeing someone else in there so early. Remy had been up for a little while. Doing what? Making breakfast. A good, unhealthy Southern breakfast at that. "Mornin', _chere_. Hungry?"

Laid out before her were pancakes, bacon, sausage gravy and biscuits, and grits. She sat down almost hesitantly, as though she didn't know what to do about it, and looked up at him with just a touch of confusion on her sleepy face. "Wha's all this?"

"Breakfas', what else? Milk or juice?"

"...Juice. You made all this for yo'self?"

"Non. Made it for you."

That got another series of blinks, and he could practically hear the wheels turning in her head as she tried to decide what she wanted to do about it. He almost thought she might get up when she looked up at him again and picked up her fork. "Thanks." What really made his day was that she smiled to punctuate the comment.

"You're welcome." He couldn't help his own grin, pouring her a glass of juice, and he prepared them both a plate of food before sitting down. This was off to a nice start. "So, where in de South you from, Rogue?"

"Georgia, an' you?"

"N'awlins."

"S'what ah thought. Cajun, hmm. Bayou, or jus' da city?"

"Bit 'a both. Lived in de city when ah was young, but ah was moved out int' de bayou a bit later," he responded, shrugging. He wasn't getting into it all right then and there, not when he'd only just managed some friendly conversation in her.

It was a long breakfast, but they seemed to get along fairly well. The big problem was when someone else was going to burst in looking for food, which was what finally made Remy act. "_Chere_, if ah wanted t'do dis again, what would you say?"

She hesitated for a moment, as though trying to figure out if he was going to trick her, but apparently didn't find anything odd about what he'd asked. Perfect. Just what he'd hoped. "Sure, ah wouldn' mind. Ah had fun, an' it was all good."

"Den join me for dinna tonigh'?" Nobody could have mistaken the hopeful look in his red eyes, if they actually paid attention. It was probably best for him then that when Cyclops, Storm and Jean walked in discussing something, they didn't pay attention. Rogue's eyes immediately shot to the trio, who were just noticing that breakfast had already been made, and then back to Remy. Was she going to say no? Or just leave? He couldn't have made progress now, only to lose due to interference. But no, fate was not that cruel.

She nodded.


	2. Rainstorm

**Disclaimer: **Again, I don't own the X-men, I don't gain anything from this other than entertainment. Hopefully, you feel the same way. . Enjoy, it's another prompt for the challenge. 2/50**  
**

* * *

**Rainstorm**

Remy did actually get his date with Rogue, which pleased him to no end, though the two will be allowed at least an _illusion_ of privacy. It was after dinner at the nice little Mexican place that things got a bit more interesting.

They'd parked rather far from the small restaurant, having given themselves the chance to walk and talk for a little while before sitting down for their meal, and though it had been a good idea at the time, neither seemed terribly fond of it when they were leaving. They'd ended up catching the beginning of a rather large thunderstorm, and Rogue was invincible, not waterproof. Remy sighed, aware of his gentlemanly duty, and offered her a shrug and a smile. "Be back in jus' a few, _chere_."

"Where do you think _you_ are going, swamp rat? Abandoning me already?" she asked, giving him the sassy sort of look he usually liked, but wasn't so sure about here. Something about this woman just seemed to completely overturn all of his rules regarding the fairer gender, and he found himself at a bit of a loss. Abandoning her? He was just going to get the car!

"Rogue. Ah'm jus' gonna get de car. You can wait here so you don' get soaked," he explained, looking just a little wary, like perhaps he was trying to predict her response and failing. That was good, just the way she liked it.

"What makes you think ah'm gonna let you have all da fun out there, huh?" she demanded, finally letting a wicked little smile sneak past the purposely sharp look she'd been giving him. His reaction was well worth it. "Come on, sugah! Live a little!"

With no further warning, she grabbed his wrist in her gloved hand and gave him a gentle tug that he KNEW was gentle because he'd seen her tear the arms off of sentinels in the danger room. He was glad she liked his arm attached to his body and his feet on the ground. And that she liked the rain. That much was clear instantly, as she tugged him along the path they'd taken through the park, rather than over the more direct route covered by sidewalks. He wasn't complaining. He'd done enough jobs in the pouring rain that this was more than welcome, rain or no. He was a bit curious at the sudden storm, since the weather had said that it was supposed to be a clear night, but this was a nice enough turn of events that he didn't care.

"Oh, don' you just _love_ the rain, Remy?" she asked, sounding like she truly was enjoying herself. She'd raised her face to the sky, smiling and letting the water was over her cheeks and through her hair. He thought she was beautiful. "It's like startin' ovah, in a way. Everythin' gets washed away to start again when da clouds clear."

"_Oui, chere,_ ah've always liked de rain," he agreed, smiling at her and shifting so that they held hands instead of her clutching his wrist. He wasn't going to attempt escape or anything funny, so she needn't worry. He was more than happy right where he was. "Ah've always seen it as bein' more personal den dat, really. It blocks out all de souns, so it's jus you an' de rain, like stoppin' for jus' a few t'let your lady know de way o' t'ings. Jus' you an' her. Dat's how it should always be."

"That's not how it always _is_, though," she pointed out, looking at him a bit more seriously. This was what worried her about him, that he'd get too close, and then what would she do? She found that she was liking him, almost against her will, and anyone with a few brain cells could tell that wasn't a good idea. She couldn't touch him, couldn't give him what she knew he was going to want without hurting him, and how long would he tolerate that? How long would it be before he left because of that?

"Dat's how it _can_ be, _mon cherie_. You jus' ain't found de righ' man." When he said it, he meant it.

"You ain't gonna be happy wit' this, Remy. Not forevah, we both know it, why can't you admit it?"

"Let me decide? Ah ain't gonna hurt you, Rogue."

"So you say now."

He sighed, raising her hand to his mouth and kissing her gloved knuckles as he laid his eyes upon her face. The rain was still sliding down her cheeks almost like tears that lacked the heartache. No, she had that locked away inside her still, waiting until it forced its way to the surface, which was something he hoped he could prevent. He didn't want to hurt her, but he wasn't perfect. He had other wants as well, and besides not hurting her, he wanted _her_. He couldn't sleep with her, that he knew, but he still wanted her. He wanted her laughter, her devilish smiles and winks, her sassy retorts to his teasing and compliments, and he even wanted that careful look she was giving him as the raindrops kissed their way down the skin he couldn't touch. The way the light hit those droplets was almost magical, but it was nothing in comparison to the life in those emerald eyes and the feel of her warm hand in his. Even with the glove. He'd take it.

"Ah ain't gonna hurt you. Ah know what ah'm gettin' int' here, an' ah'm willin'." As though to reassure her, he leaned forward, holding her hand firmly to discourage her backing off. He planted a chaste kiss on her cheek, where a lock of her hair had stuck to the skin. No direct contact.

"You're wrong."

"We'll see."

And so, apparently, they would. She didn't protest when he slid an arm around her shoulders, their clothing keeping them both safe, nor did she complain when he again kissed her gloved hand as he bid her goodnight in front of the stairs. Instead, Rogue smiled and thanked him for the night before turning to her dorm. She had a lot to think over, and be happy about. Remy felt the same, but he'd seen a familiar figure slip past into the kitchen.

"You know, dere were supposed t'be clear skies t'nigh', Stormy."

"Really, Remy? I hadn't watched the forecast. How did everything go?" she asked, turning at his words and smiling. Storm had quite the poker face, he had to admit.

"Nice. Ah didn' know Rogue liked de rain."

"Oh? I think I'd heard her mention it once or twice before."

"Ah appreciate it, den."

"You're quite welcome. Good luck."

"_Merci._ Good night."


End file.
